


Darcy Loves Lady Loki

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Coming Out, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Other, date, girls day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: Darcy finds out Loki is genderfluid. She helps them deal with it.





	Darcy Loves Lady Loki

“Hey, Lolo, do you know where I put the-” 

Darcy hadn’t noticed the Do Not Disturb sign the Loki had stolen from that one hotel on the door, but she did notice the tall, attractive woman in the room, looking at herself in the full-length mirror, her hands moving over her own curves almost hesitantly. But the moment she caught Darcy’s eyes in the mirror, she whirled around. Darcy was prepared to ask what the hell this lady was doing in her boyfriend’s room when the woman was enveloped in familiar green light, her boyfriend reappearing once the light faded. The hot lady was Loki. Loki had been a hot lady. Loki who right now was replacing his shock with that cold closed-offness he got whenever he was about to push her away. 

“What’s going on?” Darcy asked, stepping fully into the room. 

“Nothing.” he snapped; chin raised but refusing to look at her. 

“Dude you were just a super-hot chick a minute ago, what was that about?” 

“I said, nothing.” 

“Hey it’s fine.” she reassured, sensing this was something he wasn’t comfortable about, “It’s not weird, I’m just surprised. You’ve never really shown yourself as a woman before. But it’s cool! And if you’re comfy I definitely don’t mind.” 

“Truly?” the haughty cold gave way to hesitancy. He had been learning for a while that nothing could really faze her, and some of the things he thought would do so barely registered on her radar. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. So is it like a gender thing or...” she trailed off, allowing him to explain. 

“I just...” he faltered, gesturing vaguely for the right way to put it, “I feel it’s right sometimes. I feel a comfort in shifting to such a form at times. It’s not a constant, but...” 

“Oh, so you’re genderfluid.” 

“What?” 

“Genderfluid.” she explained, back in her role of Midgardian tour guide, “When you don’t always feel like one gender, and it can change daily, or you can feel like one gender for weeks at a time, or both at once or neither. Like that?” 

“...yes. How-” 

“It’s normal down here. Not really common, or if it is not a lot of people come out as fluid, but enough people identify like that. Is it not a thing in space?” 

He huffed a laugh, but it didn’t sound like he found something funny. “Not on Asgard, at the very least.” 

“Well, we established that Asgard is the realm of dicks. I don’t get how you guys can have spear-laser-guns but not more than two genders, but what can you do? You’re cool. If you feel like presenting as a woman that’s fine by me. You’re hot both ways.” 

“And you... you are okay with this?” 

With him – them – being genderfluid, or the fact that she was dating someone genderfluid, it didn’t really matter. The answer was the same. 

Definitely. If you’re feeling female today, don’t let me stop you.” 

Loki nodded, still adjusting to the positive response, and after a brief hesitation, shifted again. Now Darcy had a full view of longer, tousled hair, uncertain eyes under long, dark eyelashes, and the curves beneath still-masculine clothes. 

“This is good. You look great.” Darcy reassured, getting up. “But if you’re going to embrace this, we’re going the whole nine yards. Find my car keys, yeah?” 

88888888 

“You know I can make myself look like I'm wearing anything right?” Loki asked from behind a dressing-room curtain an hour later. 

“It’s the principle of the thing. You have guy clothes, you should have girl clothes too. Well, technically all clothes are unisex and there shouldn’t be anything that’s assigned to one gender but-” 

“Darcy, love, I get it. You’ve given me the lecture before.” 

“Right sorry.” she grinned, though it couldn’t be seen. “But you need options that don’t disappear on contact. Plus, everyone needs to know the experience of clothes shopping.” 

Loki didn’t give a response, deciding instead to open the curtain. They wore a figure-hugging dress of olive-green, a black leather jacket with the sleeves cuffed, and held the curtain back to give Darcy a full view. Despite the uncertainty, there was an ease to their stance, a comfort despite the shoes they had chosen. 

“Wow.” she breathed after a moment. “Looking good. But did you really need the heels? I'm barely at your shoulder as it is.” 

Loki gave a tilting grin, and stepped up to her, using her full height as she did so. “Is this not to your liking?” they asked, almost innocently. Almost. 

Darcy coughed. “….Nope. Nope, I'm good, I'm very good. You’re keeping the heels. Come on, there’s more where that came from.” 

888 

“Of course you can apply nail varnish perfectly. Why am I not surprised?” 

Loki looked up from where they had been painting a jet black coat onto their nails with a smile. “Some spells require runes painted or carved into objects, the smaller the object, the more precise you need to be. This is nothing in comparison.” 

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in, Little Mx Perfect. Let’s keep moving.” 

Darcy took her wrist, careful to avoid the fresh coat, and tugged them along to their next port of call. A beauty bench sat nearby, its staff already busy with other customers, which left them to run wld. 

“Now, you’re a fucking shapeshifter with skin like marble, so concealer is a bit redundant at this point. But lipstick and a bit of eyeliner can go a long way into really feeling good. Try it.” 

Loki looked sceptically at the eyeliner. “You want me to put a sharp instrument near my eye for the sake of femininity?” 

“Darcy rolled her eyes. Its not actually sharp- it’s an eyeliner pen.” 

“That goes in my eye.” 

“It does not, watch.” she pulled a mirror into position in front of her face, angling it so she could watch herself and so that Loki could follow along. Removing her glasses, she began carefully. She was half done with the second eye when she accidentally blinked, smudging the line and poking herself at the same time. “Shit!” she cursed, screwing up her eyes. “Shit shit shit shit-” 

“Ah yes, you have truly convinced me. It doesn not go in your eye at all.” 

“Fuck off, Lolo.” Darcy said, fixing her error and turning to them. “See. It’s nice when you’re done stabbing your eye.” 

In the end, Loki relented, trying both the eyeliner and the lipstick. For a first attempt, they did pretty good, trying a dark purple lip and black eyeliner. 

“Is this better?” they asked, turning to Darcy, who noticed a slight smudge of the lipstick that needing fixing. 

“Sure. Let me just tidy it up a bit for you.” She took a makeup wipe to their lip, wiping away the smudge. She wondered whether this sort of lipstick was that magical no-wear-away type stuff, or if Loki would leave lipstick marks on her own lips, on her jawline, trailing the dark purple down her neck to her pulse point, smudging it down her- 

“Okay!” she startled herself away from that train of thought, “I need a break. Dinner?” 

***** 

“So?” she asked over some type of complicated Italian dish Loki had chosen, “How do you feel?” 

“Better.” they decided, “I like this form now that I don’t have to hide it. Its freeing.” 

“Yeah. I’m liking this form too.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Darcy furrowed her brows slightly. “Not much to explain. You’re hot in both forms, you’re the same person in both genders. What’s not to love?” 

“I... didn’t realise romantic relationships were okay between...” 

“Oh shit, Asgard’s homophobic too?” Darcy exclaimed, putting down her fork, “Dude, I promise, that’s less of a thing here. Some old hags still believe that sort of stuff, but it’s a lot more accepted now. This whole thing was a really extended date. I’m just as happy being with Lady Loki as I am with Male Loki.” 

The surprise, was a happy one, but surprise all the same. “You mean it?” 

“Duh. Haven’t I mentioned that I swing both ways? Play for both teams? Suck dick and-” 

“I get it.” They stopped her with an amused grimace. 

“Shame. I was hoping to really get the point across if you want to finish up here and-” 

A subtle glow of light and their plates were spotless, a wad of cash in the middle in way of payment. Loki rose from their seat, eyes already dark. 

“Come with me. Now.” 

Darcy scrambled up, grabbing her bag on her way out. Loki led her to an alley that would put them out of sight for a few moments. 

“We’re teleporting? But my car-” 

“We can get it in the morning.” they all but growled, claiming her lips for their own as the world disappeared around them.


End file.
